


Fog Bound

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pirate Steve, Pirate!Bucky, Pirate!Steve, mild pirates of the caribbean?, pirate bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: You’re the governors daughter on her way to Port Royal when your ship is taken over by none other than Captain Bucky Barnes. Takes some elements from Pirates of the Caribbean.





	Fog Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> hi hi hi!!!! could u do a fuckin pirate bucky fic? I know that sounds lame hear me out like there is a lot of potential for him to be wearing eyeliner. Anyways he's like some notorious pirate him and his bro Steve do that but they're like ... not bad? Kinda like some Robin Hood vibes where they fuck w the government and give back to those who need it? Anyways the reader meets him when he seizes a govt ship and she's scared of him but eventually gets to know him as a good, sweet guy

You stood, watching. Watching the way that everything worked so seamlessly. Everybody had a role on the ship, something that you found peace in during a time where it seemed the only thing you couldn’t do was relax. Your father had been appointed governor of a colony, something he had worked long and hard for. He had gone ahead a year prior to you and finally you were able to join him. You had missed him terribly, he was all you had. Your mother had died when you were very young, something that you were convinced your father never recovered from. He looked forward to leaving England, viewing it as a fresh start away from memories of your mother. You were excited after having been away from your father for so long. You could hardly contain your excitement in the days leading up to your departure and even in the months during your journey, however as the months turned into days you couldn’t seem to rid yourself of the knot growing in your stomach. 

The captain of your ship estimated a mere 5 days left until you reached Port Royal and you couldn’t help but feel anxious. You credited the knot in your stomach to the stories you’d heard of pirates. You had tried to pay no attention to them, knowing that hearing those stories would only cause your mind to wander but you couldn’t help but overhear them back in England. Your friends loved nothing more than stories from the colonies, stories of pirates were no exception. One story that stuck in your head in particular was one of Captain Bucky Barnes. One of the most notorious and feared pirates. You’d heard whisperings among the ships crew. Stories of a ship with black sails crewed by the damned. The Black Pearl. The very thought sent chills down your spine.

The day had been peaceful aside from your anxieties that you cast off as nothing more than childish fears. You were pulled from your thoughts by a cold breeze, much colder than you expected from the caribbean. You looked ahead and noticed thick fog and a chill tore through your body. As another gust of wind blew you could smell a hint of smoke, something that seemed horribly out of place. It was then that you noticed the crew had stopped in their tracks and were staring straight ahead with you. Your ship carried on into the fog and you passed by floating planks of wood. You were doing your best to remain calm and were succeeding until you passed by a burning ship. You turned to run down to the captains quarters when you saw it. 

Black sails. You froze. 

Your blood turned cold and your heart stopped. As soon as you registered that the Black Pearl was getting closer instead of farther, you ran. You sprinted down to your quarters and slammed the door, shoving a dresser in front of it as if it would help. You held your breath as you heard yelling from above. Gunfire rang out as fighting began and you backed away from the door, pressing yourself on the wall hoping that it would swallow you up. 

You were going through scenarios in your head, trying to figure out a way to get out of this when you heard it. Slow, heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs outside your quarters. Your blood ran cold and you felt dizzy. You closed your eyes as the footsteps made their way closer and closer, praying that whoever it was would pass by your room without a second thought. For a moment it appeared as though your prayers were answered as the footsteps continued steadily past your room until the rough seas caused you to stumble forward, knocking a cup off of the small table next to you. The steps stopped in their tracks and you froze, staring at the door. The steps backtracked and stopped in front of your door. The handle turned and the door opened only slightly before being stopped by the dresser in front of it. A man let out a frustrated grunt before slamming the door into the dresser, moving it slightly. The man slammed the door into the dresser again but with more force this time, shifting it even more. You frantically looked around the room for something you could use as a weapon but there was nothing. Nothing to help you out of this situation. 

What would become of you? Surely whoever was behind that door would kill you when they finally made it through. You couldn’t help but think of your poor father waiting for you at Port Royal. You remembered the letter you had received from him just prior to your departure. He was so excited to see you. The thought of him receiving the news that he had lost you right after your mother tore you apart. 

You were brought back to the present with the sound of the dresser toppling over. You lunged yourself at the man as a last resort. Your attack did virtually nothing, he deflected you and sent you falling to the ground. You looked up at him and took a moment to evaluate him. You were met with green eyes lined with black kohl. Brown, unkempt hair fell to his shoulders and scruff covered his jaw. His face was dirty and littered with flecks of blood. A brown, triangle shaped hat sat on top of his head with a string of beads hanging off of it, almost blending into his hair. You gathered from his jacket, his sword, and his hat you were staring at none other than Captain Barnes. He stared at you with an intensity that sent a shiver down your spine. 

He broke his gaze away from you and took a moment to look around the room. You saw realization flash across his eyes as he noticed the expensive items that your quarters contained as well as your attire and put together that you were important.

He met your eyes again and sneered. “Hello, doll”. He reached down and grabbed your arm and roughly pulled you to your feet. “You’re coming with me.”

He dragged you behind him up the stairs and onto the main deck. The remaining crew of your ship were all huddled together with swords pointed at their necks. 

“Stevie! You know that governors daughter you mentioned?” Captain Barnes shouted. A blond man with a beard turned around and met Bucky’s eyes before locking eyes with you. He smirked, walking over to join him. Bucky threw you down and you landed on your knees. He grabbed your hair and yanked your head back, forcing you to look up at him and the man you assumed was Steve. 

Bucky looked down on you, his gaze softening. He couldn’t help but stare at you. Your soft hair and fallen out of the carefully styled updo. Your eyes pierced straight into his soul and he couldn’t help but start to feel some sympathy for you. He couldn’t help the way his heart skipped when he looked at you. Realizing what was happening, he shoved these thoughts away, his gaze hardening. 

You were the key that he and Steve needed to get the money that would help so many. He couldn’t allow himself to go soft. He met your gaze again and he knew, he knew you were going to be trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so let me know if you like it! I take requests on my tumblr, url is the same as here!


End file.
